Umbrella Academy One-Shots
by Spacepeeps
Summary: A series of umbrella academy one-shots set in different time periods and full of angst, hardships, sibling love, rivalry, and adventures. They may have the worst father in the words and cursed with these powers, but each person has a different way of getting through it. No matter what, they all stick together. REQUESTS OPEN. Rated T for some violence and cursing. R&R
1. The Horror

_Well, hellloooooooo everybody! So I recently started watching Umbrella Academy and I seriously binged in less than two days because IT IS THE BEST SERIES IN. THE. UNIVERSE. I honestly loved every single freaking second of it. So in honor of this amazing show (on Netflix btw), I have decided to do a bunch of Umbrella Academy one-shots in this story. Now I am taking requests, and I would very much like people to request stories, no matter how gory or bloody or depressing or whatever because I know that I'm going to run out of ideas on my own. It can be set in any time period (Ben being alive, before/after the apocalypse, as children etc.) So anyway, on with the story!_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Umbrella Academy I would've made season one at least 10 episodes longer and season two would be out already**

**This is based on the Netflix adaptation of the series, not on the comic books**

**Summary: After the robbery at the bank, Ben begins to have doubts about wanting to continue on. However, help comes in the form of a certain brother**

**For anyone who doesn't know (or lives under a rock) Ben has a portal in his stomach which allows tentacles to come out a stuff (that's a really bad explaination don't come for me XD) just look up a picture it's awesome XD.**

* * *

_'I just can't do_ _this_!' That one phrase blared over and over in Ben's head like an alarm as he lay spread out across his bed staring up at the ceiling, hands folded over his chest and drops of blood slowly oozing down his face. He hadn't even bothered to wash it off. He had learned long ago that no matter how many times he splashed water on his cheeks and forehead and scrubbed the blood until there was no trace except little pink stains in the sink, one way or another he always ended up covered in it again. Now, he would just wait until his father yelled at him to clean it off. _'My father.'_ Ben thought bitterly. _'As if he even deserves that_ _title.'_ All his father had ever done for him and his siblings was torture them mentally and physically in order to make them into the perfect superheroes. _'Well, who says we want to be superheroes.'_

"Ben?"

"Klaus?" Ben rolled over to see his brother standing in his doorway. As usual, his hair was a tangled mess and he still had traces of eyeliner on his face. "What are you doing in my room?"

"That, my brother, is a very good question." Klaus walked across the room and sat on the bed. After an awkward pause, Ben twisted around the sat up too. "I honestly don't know what I'm doing here. I'm getting my bath all warm and fuzzy one minute and the next thing I know I'm standing outside your room"

"Huh. Ok"

A comfortable silence fell into place as the two brothers sat side by side, each with different thoughts running through their crazy twisted minds. Klaus studied his brother carefully. Ever since he could remember, he had felt a special connection to Ben. He always seemed the most innocent out of the seven, but he had been cursed with the most gruesome power. Klaus sighed at the sight of his brother with blood splattered all over him and whipped a droplet off Ben's face with a flick of his finger. "What's wrong, man?" He asked, abruptly breaking the silence.

"Dad tried to turn us into superheroes." Ben's voice was barely a choked whisper. His hands were balled up into fists, though he made no eye contact with Klaus.

Klaus, who had absolutely no idea where this conversation was going, shrugged. "Yeah, well he sure screwed that up didn't he."

Ben nodded stiffly, glancing at Klaus for a brief moment before averting his gaze. "Yeah, he did more than just screw up. He was a complete and utter failure, as a father and as a teacher."

"Woah Woah Woah hey now," Klaus said softly, eyeing the hallway nervously. "I mean sure, I dislike that old crackpot as much as the next guy but I mean, we did stop the robbery at the bank today and we saved all those hostages. That's something to be proud of, right?" He placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Right?"

Ben shrugged him off, earning a betrayed look from Klaus. "No, Klaus, that's not what I'm talking about. We saved those hostages by killing every single one of those men." Ben made direct eye contact with Klaus for the first time since he entered the room. Klaus unconsciously scooted farther away from his brother, startled to see so much hatred in his eyes. "You know how a real superhero would've done it? How they would've handled those men?" Klaus had no words. All he could do was just stare at Ben. "A real superhero would've caught the criminals and handed them over to the police. A real superhero would've caught them _alive.__" _Ben scoffed and clicked his tongue. "All dad did was make us murderers."

"Ben..." Klaus didn't know how to explain it, but even though they were all exactly the same age Ben always seemed so much _younger._ The others didn't see it that way, but Klaus had always thought of Ben as a little brother, a person he could hang onto. The truth was, everyone in the house had a companion, like their lifeline. Sure, all of the siblings loved each other, but they were always in little groups or pairs. Diego and Mom were a pair, Luther and Allison were a pair, and Five, Klaus, and Ben were a group. More times than any of them could count, the three of them, sometimes accompanied by another sibling but that was rare, would sneak out of the house at god knows what hour and go to the donut shop across town to just eat and talk. It had always felt good to rebel against their ever controlling father. Klaus just didn't know Ben felt this strongly about him.

"What, Klaus," Ben said, more like a statement than a question. "Are you going to say that you understand, that dad makes us do it for the greater good?" He sneered. "Because I can't remember one god damn time that you were in an actual fight with the rest of us instead of disappearing until it was over. Me, however," Ben chuckled painfully. "I have _this_ whole situation going on." He gestured to his stomach. "Whenever we go on a mission, I have to kill more people than any of you combined. How do you think that makes me feel, walking out of a fight covered in blood while the rest of you are as clean as when you came in?!" Klaus was at a loss for words. "Well, I'll tell you how it makes me feel. The sensation of blood running down my face doesn't bother me anymore. And you know what? That scares the hell out of me."

"Ben I-" Klaus looked for words to say but he couldn't find any. "I'm sorry you're cursed with this thingie in your stomach, but we're all cursed in some way. I mean," Klaus snorted. "All that teleporting and jumping has _got _to have messed with Five's head, you know what a little bitch he can be sometimes. And Luther thinks he's all that, but I have NO idea where he got that piece of shit fed into his brain."

Ben laughed softly. "You've got some good points."

"And don't even get started on me." Klaus turned to Ben. "Do you know how terrifying it is to wake up and have a farmer with half of his face blown off leaning right over your bed? It's terrifying as hell."

Ben stared in awe at Klaus. "Has that really happened?"

Klaus chuckled softly. "Yep, multiple times. So many in fact that I've been starting to think he looks kind of cute." He said the last part kind of as a sigh, his back slumping over and his bad posture getting even lower.

Ben laughed right out loud this time. "You are SO gay."

"I know." Silence fell over the room once more as the boys sat together on the bed. "Hey, Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"If you really hate killing that much, just sit back and leave it all to Diego. He LOVES spilling people's blood"

Ben let out an airy snort. "Psh, true." Silence once more, until it was interrupted by the yells of a distressed Five and an angry father.

"Why does he always yell at Five like that?" Klaus wondered aloud, glancing worriedly down the hall with his eyebrows scrunched together. Ben shrugged.

"You said it yourself, that man is a professional asshole. And Klaus?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for talking with me."

"I mean sure. I don't even know how I got here in the first place but you're welcome. I guess."

The brothers exchanged a quick hug. Living with a man as cruel as their adoptive father, acts of fondness were frowned upon. So when the siblings were showing their affection towards each other, they made it quick before their father caught them and gave them a lecture about 'going soft.'

Klaus nodded his head with satisfaction. "That was ni-CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT MY BATH!" Sure enough, little pools of water were seeping under the cracks in the bathroom door and settling in the crevices in the old wooden floors of the Academy. Ben nodded at his brother with a small grin stretched across his face. Klaus grinned back and Ben watched him sprint full speed out of the room and turn the corner to the tub. A few seconds later Klaus's head popped back in the doorway. "And by the way, you might want to wash off all of-" he gestured in a circular motion to Ben's face "_That." _

Ben rolled his eyes playfully. "Sure thing brother." Klaus popped him a quick thumbs up before rushing over to turn off the bathtub faucet. Ben heard a hard **BANG **as Klaus slipped and hit his head on the floor, before hearing a LOOOOOOONG string of curse words and the sound of the water finally turned off. Ben shook his head, still smiling his first genuine smile in what felt like days. Walking over to his drawer he pulled out what once was a white washcloth, now stained various versions of pink and red, and began to wipe all of the blood off his face and neck.

_'Thank you, god.' _Ben thought silently to himself. _'I don't know what I did to deserve my brothers and sisters after all of my killings, but thank you.'_

* * *

_So heyyyyyy I just wrote that. Isn't that fun lol? I personally thought it was pretty good, but that's for you guys to decide. Now like I said this is a series of one-shots so if you have any requests PLEASEEEEE give them to me. And after reading this fanfiction I just want to make it clear that this is NOT an incest fanfictin in ANYYYYY way. I know how some of y'all are able to twist the simplest acts of kindness towards siblings into something more... extreme XDXD. Thanks, fam, and have a great day/afternoon/night!_


	2. Soft Side

_What's up? First of all, I would like to give a humongous thanks to TheLastoftheRealOnes for being my first favorite/follow/review, and for giving me a prompt for this chapter. Something along the lines of certain siblings being protective/protected by the others. Well, you are in luck all my peeps who love fluff and protection, because I absolutely live for that crap XD. So don't worry, there will be a LOT of people protection one another. Now, as usual, my reviews/PMs are open for requests, and PLEASE GIVE ME SOME! XD. I will ask one favor though. Please don't ask for me to add any OCs or character x reader. I mean, I will if you really want me too but that kind of throws off the whole dynamic of the show and this fanfiction, you know? Anyway, on with the storyyyy! I hope this met your expectations! (Ignore any typos my computer is being SO screwy today XD)_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Umbrella Academy I would've made season one at least 10 episodes longer and season two would be out already**

**This is based on the Netflix adaptation of the series, not on the comic books**

**Double Disclaimer: I don't own the cover**

**summary: The real reason behind Diego's scar.**

**Stick around if you like fluff and protection ;)**

**This is before Ben died and Five disappeared. Everyone is 13.**

* * *

It was 3 minutes until midnight, and Sir Reginald Hargreeves still hadn't slept a wink. The gears in his mind were turning round and round in his head, all of the things he could accomplish, all of the possibilities. With 6 superpowered children at his disposal, he could do virtually anything! However, before he could do that he had to figure out what made these specific kids...special. And that required some not so pleasant methods.

His mind filled with twisted visions of the future and endless possibilities, the old man with the monocle exited his study and walked down the long corridor, passing room after room after room before arriving at the very end of the hallway, where a single door awaited. Five's room. He opened the door carefully, revealing the boy sleeping peacefully inside. Reginald stared at the figure in disgust. Five, one of his greatest disappointments. He was powerful and able to do incredible things, but he was the only one who even dared to talk back to him. This was the reason Reginald had taken such a disliking to five, refusing to give him a name and alias other than just "The Boy." He was also a frequent test subject for Reginald's many experiments. He had hoped that would make the boy fear him, but it only made him more stubborn.

Reginald was right up close now. He could see Five's eyelids fluttering back and forth. The old man smirked. He was having a nightmare. Good. Sooner or later that nightmare would become a reality for the young boy. Five had endured more experiments and pain than all of his other adopted children combined. The old man reached out and snatched Five's wrist, causing him to sleepily open his eyes.

"Oh, we're doing this again?" he murmured, letting his head fall back on the pillow. "Can't I have a break for just one night?"

"No, absolutely not Number Five." He answered. "You stand against me, you have to face the consequences."

"What do you think you're doing?" Reginald glanced at the doorway to see Diego standing just outside the door in his pajamas, hair a mess and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Get away from Five."

Reginald smirked. "You have no part in this Number Two. Go back to bed." Ever since Luther started having certain...feelings for Allison, Reginald had noticed that Diego had stepped up and become a leader figure to the rest of his siblings.

"Diego, it's fine I've done this before." Five murmured softly, head falling back on his pillow. "Just...go back to your room everything will be fine in the morning."

Diego ignored his brother and turned his attention back to his father. "Whatever you were going to do to him, just leave him alone."

Reginald studied Diego, the smirk dropping from his face. "Number Two. I said go back to your room."

"No."

"Number Two!"

"I'll leave when I know you'll leave Five alone!"

Silence fell between Diego and his father. Reginald licked his lips and shook his head. "My, you're more like the boy than I thought." He gestured to Five, who was struggling to keep his eyelids open. "Do you know why he allows me to run tests and experiments on him every night? Why he doesn't just teleport away and run?" Reginald cocked his head at Diego. "It's because I always threaten one of you."

"Are you seriousssss." Five groaned from his bed. Diego ignored him.

"What do you mean you always threatened one of us?"

Reginald waved Five off with a flick of his hand. "I know what you all think about Five. I can read all of you like an open book."

"Please. Don't." Five groaned again, rolling over so his back faced the bickering duo.

Reginald once again paid no attention to him. "I know you all think that he's a heartless, rude, and mean spirited little bitch who doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Diego shrugged. "So? Sure we do. That's just the Five we've always known."

A knowing smirk made its way to Reginald's face. "So, what if I told you that's all just a mask, a facade. The truth is he isn't heartless. In fact, he really does care. A lot."

"Jesus Christ." Five murmured.

"Wait a second-"

The corners of Reginald's mouth curled upward into a nasty grin. " The reason Five has gone along with all of my experiments all these years is because he knows if he resists I'll just choose another one of you." Diego stiffened. "Your brother cares a lot about all of you, more than you know.

Diego glanced around the man to look at Five, who was still fighting to stay conscious. Their brother, _his _brother, the one who was always so bitter and nasty toward all of them, he had been protecting them for who knows how many years. What the hell had he been thinking?! "Well, I'm still not leaving until I know that Five is safe from the likes of _you."_

Reginald raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? The likes of _me_"

Diego scoffed. "Yeah, the likes of you. Evil, selfish, and a father who doesn't give a damn about his children. We're only toys to you. You don't care about us. Only about yourself" Diego glared at his father. "Now you heard me asshole. Step away from Five."

Reginald took a step toward Diego. "Number Two," he took another step. "Did you dare," and another step. "TALK BACK TO ME?" he roared. The sheer force of the scream was enough to send any sensible grown man fleeing the country in terror. But Diego wasn't a grown man. He was a determined 13-year-old boy. And he had decided that he wasn't going to let his bitch of a father hurt his brother, no matter what it took.

"Yeah, I dared talk back to you," Diego replied, looking straight up into his father's eyes. "So what are you gonna do about it?" Looking into the cold dead eyes of Sir Reginald Hargreeves was like staring death in the face, but Diego didn't care. Not. At. All. "Huh? What're you gonna do."

Reginald glanced Diego up and down before sighing. "Diego, you can never win against me." He answered, adjusting his monocle accordingly. "However I do have a deal for you." Diego didn't answer. Reginald continued. "How about instead of experimenting on your brother tonight, I take you instead, hmm?"

"Diego stop." Both Diego and Reginald turned to Five, who for the first time in the conversation, seemed to have a good understanding of what was going on. "I've been doing this for almost two years now. I'll be fine." Five offered a shaky, tired smile. "Plus, the only reason I put up with it is so none of you ever have to experience it."

"Wait, hold your horses. Two years?!" Diego whirled around to glare at his father. "You've been experimenting on him for two years?!"

Reginald folded his hands. "Experimenting sounds like such a...harsh word. I was merely studying him, trying to figure out what makes his atoms able to regenerate in different places so he can teleport." He scratched his chin. "Though of course, the methods I use aren't exactly...pleasant."

"Diego..."

"Shut up Five." Diego extended his hand to his father. "Fine, I accept. For tonight. Now leave Five alone." He gritted his teeth together. "_Please."_

Reginald nodded thoughtfully. "Very well. I must admit, I have been wanting to study your nerves for a long time now. How you are able to aim your knives so accurately is unknown to me..." The muttering continued as the old man turned away from Diego and walked out of the room, stopping only once to turn around. "Are you coming Number Two?"

Diego took a mock bow. "Yes, your majesty." He replied, rolling his eyes and earning a sharp slap on the arm from his impatient father.

"Hey, Diego?"

Diego rubbed his arm and turned around to look at Five, who only had a few moments before sheer exhaustion overtook him completely. This would be the first night in a long time that he would actually get a full rest. "Yeah, what is it."

"Thanks-" Five yawned. "Thanks for doing this for me tonight."

Diego suppressed a smile. "Yeah, whatever asshole. Just don't tell ANYONE else about this, ok?"

"About you actually having a soft side?" he teased sleepily.

"Yeah, or I'll tell everyone about yours."

Five shook his head. "Ok fine. But whatever happens to you or me tonight, we have to keep that between us. If the others know about this then they'll want to help me the same way you are doing tonight, and I don't want them getting unnecessarily hurt."

"Dude you are SUCH a huge softie."

"Shut the hell up." Five muttered.

"Are you two done?!" Reginald asked sternly. "If you don't wrap it up soon I may just reconsider my offer."

It took everything Diego had not to leap on that son of a bitch of a father and tear him to shreds right now. He clenched his fists, fingernails digging into his flesh deep enough to draw blood. "What did we ever do to get adopted by someone as evil as this." He whispered to himself, stalking towards his father.

"Come along now Number Two, we have a long night ahead of us."

* * *

Diego only remembered flashes of what happened that night. Searing pain, blood-curdling screams that erupted from the depths of his stomach, and blood, so much blood splattered over his hands. He remembered when he first woke up. His vision was hazy, and fingernails stained with who knows what. And his father, standing at the sink and washing his hands. It made Diego physically sick to see all of the blood swirling down the drain was his own, but to his surprise, he hardly felt any pain except for a throbbing head. Still, the brief memories of what had happened while he was being experimented from were enough to make him shiver.

"So, how was that Number Two?" Reginald asked, turning off the tabs and looking at the distressed child.

"Horrible..." Diego murmured, rubbing his pounding head.

Reginald nodded. "I can see why you might think that, but I assure you it was for the good of humanity." He smiled. "For science." He sighed. "Did it hurt at all?"

Diego gulped. "Yes...very much."

Reginald nodded. "I am very sorry for that boy, I really did not intend to hurt you while examining your brain." He shrugged and turned away from Diego. "That pesky Number Five on the other hand...I've tried to teach him a lesson about standing up to me with the same pain you experienced tonight." He furrowed his brow. "Though it doesn't seem to be working in the slightest."

That hit Diego like a load of bricks. Number Five...he had endured that same pain for _two whole years!_ And only because he didn't want any of his other siblings to experience it. "Damn...that little bitch." Diego murmured. "Why didn't he tell us about it! We would've helped him! He can't seriously think he has to protect us! We're the same freaking age for god's sake!"

Reginald cleared his throat. "If you're done obsessing over your life problems, would you like to take a look at your new accessory?"

Diego's head shot up to look at his father. "New accessory? Wha-" The boy rushed over to the mirror which hung above the sink in the basement. Once there, his jaw dropped. A red and fleshy scar ran from his cheekbone all the way back to his ear. "What the-"

"Yes, that was an unfortunate side effect I suppose," Reginald concluded, waving it off like it was nothing. "In order to examine how your brain is able to control your nerves so accurately in order for you to always hit your target, I had to look at it first hand."

"Ohmy-" and just like that Diego was sick on the ground.

Reginald watched him with one eyebrow raised. "I suppose you're wondering how nobody heard any screaming last night." He tapped his chin. "Or for that matter how none of you have heard Five for all this time."

Diego fell to his knees, clenching his stomach. "Yeah," he gasped, emptying out another load of the beef and peas he had had for dinner "Why is that?"

Reginald snapped his fingers, signaling for Diego to look at him. "I've been drugging you, all of you, every night at dinner. Pills of my own creation. I crush them up every night and insert them into all of your water glasses, even Five. That makes it harder for him to resist. The effect is almost immediate, and your siblings sleep silently through the night, completely oblivious to all the noise going on around them" Reginald sighed. "But, there is one factor that I did not take into account."

Diego stared up at the man. "And what's that."

"It's that your brain is more powerful than the others. All of the power and precision it takes to throw a knife so accurately has evolved your brain into being more high alert. This was the reason you woke up tonight when you heard me walking past your room." He tapped his chin. "It's a wonder this is the first time you've woken up. From what I've seen tonight your brain is so sophisticated in the reflexes department that it's amazing it took you this long to overcome the drug."

Diego averted his gaze from his psychotic father. "Typical."

* * *

That morning at breakfast Diego was the last to come to the breakfast table. He ran down the stairs and slid into his chair. Five sat in his usual spot, stirring around his oatmeal with a spoon and not speaking to anyone.

"Hey, Diego!" Allison said cheerfully, smiling to greet her brother. "Good morn-JESUS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"

Five's head shot up. "What do you mean what happened to his face?" Diego sighed. He turned toward Five so he could see the gruesome scar that ran across the right side of his face. Five slammed his spoon on the table. "Did he seriously-"

"Yes now shut the hell up," Diego growled, sitting down to his bowl of oatmeal.

Luther glanced between the two. Five, who looked like he wanted to kill something, and Diego who looked a mixture of scared and determined. "Did something happen between you two?"

"NO." Both replied in unison.

Luther studied his brothers one more time before turning back to his breakfast. "Ok then, whatev-" All chatter stopped instantly when the familiar sound of dress shoes echoing off the halls filled the room. Reginald walked in with the sense of accomplishment almost radiating off of him.

"Everyone," He glanced scornfully at Five, who glared back. "Numberber Five," He turned his attention to Diego. "Number Two." The rest of the children watched this exchange with mild interest. "Before breakfast officially starts I would like to inform you that there will be no more nightly proceeding for a good while. The information I gathered last night was extraordinary and more than enough to keep me occupied for at least another year." He cleared his throat and continued. "Though, if I hear any chit chat about said proceedings, there will be consequences." Luther could've sworn their father gestured his head at him, Allison, Ben, and Klaus. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Five and Diego look at each other, then back at their siblings. "That is all. Continue with breakfast."

_'What was_ _that?_' Luther thought to himself as he returned to his oatmeal.

Five's thoughts were spinning miles an hour. The nightly routine of getting up and being experimented on and studied for his powers was over. Honestly, Diego had no idea how grateful he was for him. Five had been doing the same thing every night for years, and as a result, he had become tough, tougher than any of his siblings. His pain tolerance at 13 years old was higher than the average one of a grown man. Yet, even he had a breaking point. He was so tired that last night, he didn't know if he would've been able to survive even one more session. Diego had saved him. The man who adopted him may be an asshole, but he was sure as hell that his siblings weren't. And they never would be.

* * *

_ Heyoooo another chapter down! I'm sorry that took absolutely forever but my heart really wasn't in the right place to write this story. I just wasn't feelin it, you know? But then I was like SCREW IT and here I am XD. I hope you liked this, I think I did a pretty good job of inserting protectiveness and brotherly fluff into this story. Plus, I had to write like 13 different drafts all with different storylines until I wrote this one XD. Once again, feel free to request a chapter or something and I'll churn it out! Btw, there's this new forum called Umbrella Academy RPG (role play group) created by PinkAtHeart. It's awesome where you can roleplay as the characters or create your own OC! PM her for details or search up Umbrella Academy RPG in the forums. Anyway, thanks for everything mah dudes! Ya girl's gotta go! Peace outtttttttt._


	3. Him? Or Us?

_Hey! Here we have another installment of your favorite story by your favorite author (aka me :) love ya all XD) Anyway, Armi451, this ones for you ;)_

* * *

With a grunt and a bright flash of blue, the seven Hargreaves siblings feel into a heap in their backyard. "Well, I'd say it worked." Klaus groaned from the bottom of the pile. "We escaped the freakin apocalypse." He threw back his head and laughed maniacally. "Holy crap thank god."

"Our work isn't over yet asshole." Five murmured, standing up shakily and brushing himself off. "Now we gotta make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Children?" All head whipped toward an old well-dressed man with a mustache and a monocle. "What in the hell are you doing out here?" The courtyard was dead silent. The now 13-year-olds eyes were wide open, staring blankly at their adoptive father like they'd seen a ghost. "I ASKED you a QUESTION!" Reginald bellowed. In an instant, the long buried, spine chilling, gut-wrenching fear of their father bombarded each one of them, sending them running in panic in order to get lined up in front of their father. Reginald watched impatiently, tapping his monocle in a slow, ominous tempo. "Now," He said when they were all standing at attention. "Did you mean to disobey my orders?"

"NO SIR!" The siblings chorused in unison.

"Then would you mind telling me why you're ALL OUT HERE?!" Reginald gestured angrily at the nature surrounding him, and then at his children. They stayed silent. Nobody moved. "So be it. " Reginald answered the silence. "No dinner tonight then." Still silence. Reginald narrowed his eyes until they were nothing but beady little slits. Something was off with the children, and he knew it. His eyes flew over Diego and Allison, before lingering on Number Five, who had been cursed with being the third in the line of siblings. "My, Five what happened to YOU?" The corners of Reginald's mouth curled upward into a nasty grin. He had always hated the little devil, he just never knew why. Maybe it was because he was the only one who actually had the guts, not to mention the stupidity, to actually defy direct orders.

At these words, his siblings swiveled their head in the direction of Number Five. Their mouths dropped open. From getting the wind knocked out of them from dropping from the sky, and the shock of seeing their father again, none of them had bothered to check up on the condition of which Five was in. The answer was, it wasn't good. Five's eyes were dull and lifeless, and blood dribbled from both sides of his mouth. Sweat glistened on his forehead, and he looked ready to pass out at any given moment. "Nothing happened to me." Five muttered, though his voice lacked its usual sarcastic charm. "I'm fine."

Reginald's eyes sparkled. "Really?" He clapped Five on the shoulder, rather hard actually, sending a spat of blood flying from his mouth and splattering on the ground.

"Son of a..." Klaus started forward towards his brother but was stopped by the sheer force of Reginald's icy glare.

"Number Four?" Reginald questioned, leaving Five kneeling on the ground, spitting up blood while Diego patted his back and helped him breathe. "What are you doing here?"

"Um," Klaus muttered. "I'm doing...whatever they're doing?" He gestured to all of his siblings. Luther flashed him a sarcastic thumbs up, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

Reginald crept closer to Klaus. Unconsciously, the young boy backed away. "I don't think you understand, Number Four. I mean how did you get out?"

"What?" This wasn't the question Klaus had been expecting. Sure, a harsh glare, a slap on the face for his ignorance, _something. _It wasn't like their adoptive father to just ask questions. "I, um, I don't know what you're talking about."mausoleum

Reginald narrowed his eyes into beady slits. "Oh, I'm sure you don't," he said sarcastically. "Now, I'm giving you _one more _shot, boy, to tell me how you got out of the mausoleum."

Klaus's face went a ghostly shade of white. His teasing smile disappeared, and the sparkle in his eyes was replaced by fear long forgotten. "I-I...um...I don't know. The ghosts must have let me out, you know? I'm, um, I'm controlling my powers better. Isn't that what you want?" Klaus offered a weak grin.

Reginald's hand shot forward and seized the collar of Klaus's shirt, yanking him forward until the two were nose to nose. "Yeah, you're going to have to come up with a much better excuse than that you little shit." He growled. "When I shut you in there, you were whimpering like a baby. Now you're trying to tell me that you've got total control over your powers and some ghost let you out?! Bull. Shit." Spit flew into Klaus's face. "Total bullshit." The furious old man started dragging Klaus across the courtyard, causing Diego to lunge forward in an attempt to save his brother.

"Don't." Reginald's head whipped around to face Diego, who was three strides away from strangling his father. "What are you gonna do, punch an old man to death?" Diego opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get a word in Reginald held up all 5 of Diego's shiny, perfectly sharpened silver knives. "You act like I don't know you boy," he smirked. "Even if you do beat me up, you can't kill me. My loyal little soldier will stop you first. " Reginald nodded in the direction of Luther, a sick sadistic smile still plastered on his wrinkled face. Luther bit his lip, eyes downcast.

"Why you little-" Diego barked at Luther, before being interrupted by his father once again.

"Whether you decide to beat me up or not, that's your choice," Diego turned away from his brother, sending a side-eyed glance toward Reginald. "But I would _hate _for Five's condition to somehow get worse, and it would be such a shame if something were to, I don't know, happen to Ben over there."

"You son of a bitch," Diego replied. His eyes said it all. He was _furious._ There was nothing that he wanted to do more than to get Klaus out of this situation and STRANGLE his adoptive father to death. However, he wasn't an idiot. What Reginald said was true, and if Luther didn't stop him from killing their father like the good little daddy's boy he was, then Grace or Pogo certainly would. Plus, he couldn't let anything happen to Ben or Five. He wouldn't.

"No stutter, Diego?" Reginald cocked his head. "Call me crazy, but you all seem...older somehow." The courtyard was silent. He shrugged. "Let's get on with business then." He pointed to the children. "All of you. Get inside." Nobody moved. "NOW!" He bellowed. His patience was running out with the children, and they knew it. All too well. They knew what he could do when he was angry. Diego especially. The scar on his head was a constant reminder of what a monster the man who adopted them was, and that was something that he could never get away from. (A/N remember, this is a series of unrelated one-shots, so in this story, Diego got his scar from his father's abuse, unlike in the previous chapter.)

The siblings had no choice but to file single file into the Umbrella Academy and listen to Klaus's screams and cries of protest as he got dragged off by Reginald.

* * *

"What're we going to do?" Diego asked. Per usual, the siblings were seated in the living room. They had somehow escaped the watchful eyes of Pogo, and Grace was nowhere to be found but that wouldn't last long. They had to act.

"What'd you mean?" Luther asked nonchalantly. Ever since the incident in the courtyard, he had refused to look at Diego. "There's nothing we can do. We just have to wait for Klaus to tough it out, and then we can get back to the reason we came here in the first place. Stopping the apocalypse."

"Bullshit." All eyes turned to Five, who was noticeably pissed. "Luther, I am DONE with you," he growled. "You're not the same Luther you were when I disappeared. You're not even half the man he was. Not helping your own _brother?! _What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Five I-"

"Save it." The thirteen-year-old growled. "If it was Allison trapped in that mausoleum, I bet you wouldn't think twice about leaping in to save her, would you." The fact that Luther stayed silent was all the answer that Five needed. "I knew it." Five licked his lips. "You know, not everything is about you and your precious little girlfriend over here." Five stuck his finger at Allison, not even sparing her a glance. "Oh, and about that? This is _disgusting._ Dude, she's our _sister! _I don't care that we're all adopted, you were raised together and that's just wrong!"

"Five, just listen to me-"

"No, you listen to ME asshole! Why don't you man up for once in your god damn life!"

"I'm practically the manliest man here!" Luther bellowed, crossing her arms. "You guys wouldn't be able to even make it through a basic training exercise without me!"

"REALLY, Luther? REALLY?!" Five was about to explode, and everyone knew it. Sure, he was their brother and they loved him, but it was scary how alike Five and Reginald could be sometimes. "Because THEY," he gestured to his remaining siblings. "All did PRETTY DARN GOOD WITHOUT YOU WHEN YOU ABANDONED THEM FOR DAD!"

"What are you-"

"YOU ALWAYS TOOK DADS SIDE OVER OURS! EVERY. SINGLE. TIME! IN YOUR EYES THAT SON OF A BITCH COULDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Five curled his lip, squinting viciously at Luther. "And you still feel that way, don't you. Even after he made me bleed, cut Diego, made Vanya feel useless, was responsible for Ben's DEATH, caused Allison so much longing for a normal life, AND DRAGGED KLAUS AWAY RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES! YOU WERE STILL WILLING TO TACKLE DIEGO FOR THAT MAN. YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANY OF US WHEN IT COMES TO YOU AND THAT NASTY OLD MAN! NOT EVEN HER!" Five's pointed weakly at Allison. Up until now, Five had been running on pure adrenaline, but now that that was wearing off, the effects of time travel were finally catching up with him. "What is wrong with you." Five asked, falling back onto the leather couch cushions. "Why would you choose that sick son of a bitch." His voice broke violently. "Why?"

Luther sighed. "Five, I don't think you understand. He was preparing us for this moment, for the apocalypse. He knew this was going to happen. He must've. I mean, he sent me-"

"WE KNOW LUTHER! HE SENT YOU TO THE GOD DAMN MOON!" A voice cried. But this time it wasn't Five. It was newly revived Ben, and he was _furious. _"HE SENT YOU TO THE MOON BECAUSE HE WAS SICK OF YOU! I THOUGHT YOU SEEING ALL OF THE PACKAGES HE DIDN'T OPEN WOULD HELP YOU SEE THAT, BUT APPARENTLY NOT!" He took a step toward Luther. "WE KNOW HE SENT YOU TO THE MOON LUTHER! AND WE KNOW IT HURTS TO FEEL LIKE HE ABANDONED YOU! BUT YOU GOTTA UNDERSTAND THAT THAT KIND OF ABANDONMENT HAS BEEN A PART OF US FOR OUR ENTIRE LIVES! YOU JUST REFUSED TO SEE IT!" Ben gasped for breath. "SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GROW THE HELL UP LUTHER AND FACE THE FACTS! DAD. DOESN'T. LOVE YOU. AND YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER SO WE CAN GO SAVE OUR BITCH OF A BROTHER!"

The siblings were stunned, all except Five, who flashed a weak smile before passing right out. "It's true Luther," Diego said after a moment of silence. "But we're going to get Klaus back whether you try and stop us or not. So let me ask you, which is more important? Daddy's approval?" Diego stood up from the couch and turned his back on Luther. "Or us."

Vanya and Allison stood up quickly, ready to follow Diego out of the room. Ben, who was already standing, needed no motivation. He charged right after Diego. Five, the strain of time traveling back 17 years finally catching up to him, stayed unconscious on the couch, bits of blood infused with spit still oozing out of his mouth. This left Luther, all alone, staring at the ground, squeezing his hands tightly together.

* * *

Diego, Ben, Vanya, and Allison all stood outside the mausoleum without saying a word. They could hear the screams from Klaus, they could hear his choked up voice telling whatever ghost he was in there with to stop, to leave him alone, to let him out. And every single sniffle, sob, and yell shattered his sibling's souls. "What do we do?" Ben asked, looking up at the slightly taller Diego.

"Break him out and get him as far away from that monster of a dad as possible, that's what. Allison?"

"Got it." She replied. The young teen pulled a bobby pin from her tangly mess of curls, sending a frizz of hair to pop out of place on her left side. But she didn't care. She just wanted her fun loving, happy go lucky, brother to get out of whatever torture he was being put through.

Diego took the bobby pin and in a flash he was at the door, fiddling with the huge padlock separating Klaus from his siblings. "Almost...got it..."

"Children!" All heads turned toward Reginald, who was strolling toward them as casually as could be. "Get back inside." Allison opened her mouth but didn't even manage to get a word out before Reginald interrupted her. "Don't even try my darling," he purred, tapping his eardrums slowly. "I've had Grace do some...modifications to my earlobe. Your powers don't work on me. They haven't for a looooong time." He smiled widely, though each child knew he was boiling on the inside. "Now get inside before I get really angry."

Once again, it was silent. Nobody was moving. Not even an inch. Diego clenched his jaw, ready to fight. Before he could do so, however, Reginald simply fell over on his face, passing right out then and there. But behind his body was...

"Luther!" Allison cried, jumping into his arms. "I knew you'd make the right choice!"

Luther smiled weakly. "Yeah," He flexed his fist. Reginald's head was a lot harder than he thought. "So what do we need to do?"

Diego shot Luther a half smile, before turning his attention back to the door. "Well, I was just in the middle of picking his lock-" Before he could finish, Luther grabbed the padlock, causing the bobby pin to fall to the ground. "Hey! What're you doing man!" Diego shouted. The smile was gone and replaced by a glare. "I almost had that! Klaus could've been out of there in at least a minute!"

Luther rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm doing this, you idiot." With a single squeeze, Luther was able to crush the padlock on the door into nothing but dust. Diego stared at Luther for a nanosecond, before darting toward the door and pushing it wide open to reveal Klaus, curls plastered to his forehead and cheeks streaked with tears.

"Guys...?" He whimpered. "Is...is that really you?"

"Yeah, yeah it's us, buddy," Diego replied, trying his hardest to suppress a smile. "We're gonna make sure you get someplace safe, ok?" Klaus nodded vigorously, wanting to be anywhere but there in that moment.

"Please make sure I never go back here," He whispered. His voice was wobbly, nothing like the outgoing, loud, lovable, and obnoxious Klaus they all saw on a daily basis. No, this kid was different. This kid was scared, a shell of who he was only hours before. And that tore at his sibling's heart like you wouldn't believe.

"I promise," Diego muttered, helping his brother stand up. He meant it too. He would never, ever, ever let Klaus ever step foot in that awful place ever again. He would make sure of it. From that day on, something changed between the siblings. Sure, they were trying to stop the end of the world, but they were closer with each other than they had ever been before. They cared for one another. And after Klaus had told them what he saw every single time their father sentenced him to the mausoleum, they all vowed that as soon as they were done with this whole apocalypse thing, they would destroy it for good.

Reginald never even tried to send Klaus back to the mausoleum. Even he didn't have the authority to do anything to punish 6 siblings from protecting their brother.

* * *

_sooooo what'd you think?! I personally kinda liked this chapter! Yooo, that bit about Five and Ben blowing up on Luther, that might've been my favorite thing to write so far XDXD. Legit, I've been bottling up negative feels about Luther for SO LONG! So, I decided to have Five and Ben get my frustrations out for me XDXD. Remember, if you request a chapter I'll make it happen ;) either leave a review or PM me cause like WHY NOT XDXD. Anyway, hoped you liked! Criticism always appreciated. R&R. _


	4. Ben's Last Breath

_Yoooo. So I've gotten this request from a few different people and let me tell you, this might be the hardest chapter I've ever had to write, like, EVER !XD and it certainly doesn't help that my computer had crashed at least like five times in the last HOUR and deleted my really really good first draft :( . So anyway I really really hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, if you have anything you want to see, please request it because I'm uncreative and can't' think of ideas on my own :))) Anyway I'm SO SO SOOOOO sorry this chapter took so freaking long. I have no excuse, other than that I suck XD. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please review, they make me happy ;D_

_**WARNING: CONTAINS SUICIDE AND CUTTING**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Umbrella Academy I would've made season one at least ten episodes longer and season two would be out already**

**This is based on the Netflix adaptation of the series, not on the comic books**

**Double Disclaimer: I don't own the cover**

**Summary: Ben Dies :( **

**Stick around if you like fluff and angst!**

**Five has already disappeared (obviously) everyone is 14**

* * *

"I am SICK of this!" Ben furiously threw his mask to the ground, not even caring about the consequences Reginald would give him for getting blood on the otherwise spotless bathroom tiles. "I HATE IT!" He slammed the door shut loudly, slamming his back into it before slowly sinking to the ground, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. "Is there no end to all of THIS" He stuck his arms out in front of him, watching in disgust as dark red beads of blood streamed down his biceps and off his fingertips, landing with a _splat _on his shoes. He was disgusted by what he saw; he was disgusted by what he was. He was a monster, a freak, and a poor excuse for a hero. Ben knew he was fighting for the right thing, and he knew that people he had slaughtered were terrible guys but was it essential_? _That cruel a punishment for just a simple crime?

Ben sat in silence, his mind running wild. Every kill he had ever made flashed before his eye, all of the tears and bloodshed he had caused. Ben knew he had killed more people than the rest of his siblings combined, everyone knew it, though they never spoke about it. They all knew Ben was touchy on the subject, though Reginald was a different story. Ben dug his fingernails into his hand at the thought of his adoptive father, scrunching his face up into a look of disgust and horror. He hated that older man even more than he hated himself, and that was saying something.

Reginald made an effort to remind Ben how many people he had slaughtered over the years, even going as for as to congratulate him for doing so. "Remember to be ruthless, Number Six!" He would always yell. "No one likes a softie!" Ever since Five had disappeared, Ben had become Reginald's new favorite chew toy. Honestly, the fourteen-year-old didn't know how in the world Five had dealt with their adoptive father's abuse for all those years. In a way, he was happy that Five had escaped the horrors of the Umbrella Academy, a feat the others had yet to accomplish.

_'Why don't you go and join Five in paradise?' _

The thought jumped into Ben's head before he could stop it, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. He had never been the suicidal type, that was always Klaus's deal. Then again, things had changed. "But Five isn't dead," he whispered to himself, "he's just missing."

_'Are you sure about that?' _Ben's subconscious hissed. This was it. His deepest, darkest desires were all bubbling to the surface, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Yes?" He replied shakily, more of a question than an answer. Ben's hands trembled as he held them up to his face. They were covered in a thick layer of precious, dark blood, which was now cascading down Ben's arms like a lush, red waterfall. No matter how many times he came home drenched from head to toe in blood, he never got used to it or hated himself less for it. When Ben was younger, he used to reassure himself that someday all of the killings would get easier. After about a year or two, it became evident that it never would.

_'Only one way to find out.' _Ben's eyes unconsciously slid over to the sink, where a crisp, sharp razor lay waiting. Suddenly, all Ben could think about was how nice and relieving the cold, hard metal would feel on his rough, calloused, and bloodied skin. Immediately Ben shook his head. Why was he thinking these things?! Cutting himself? That was ridiculous! All of those men and women he had murdered deserved it. They had been bad people, made bad decisions. Ben was a good guy, one of the heros...right? Ben's eyes slid over to his exposed wrist. He was already covered in so much blood...a little more wouldn't hurt, right?

As soon as the blade tore through his wrist, Ben felt better than he had in a long time. "This is what I did to all those people," he muttered, slicing his arm once again. His brow furrowed. "Maybe I do deserve this."

A cut for each person Ben had murdered, a slice for every cry of mercy he had chosen to ignore, a wound for every ounce of pain he had inflicted on all of those people. He just kept cutting and cutting and cutting until his wrists were practically raw and oozing blood. Ben held his arms up to his face, observing the enormous amount of blood pooling out of them with mild curiosity. "That's...that's a lot..." He stated drunkenly, blinking his eyes rapidly to keep his vision in focus.

Ben's vision traveled from his wrist to his feet, which were now almost completely submerged in metallic, red liquid. "Huh." Ben's words were slurred, and his ability to walk was failing him fast. The young teenager's legs crumpled out from under him, sending him sprawling to the floor. "I'm gonna die, aren't I," He whispered to himself, though he knew it was more of a statement than a question. He could've called for his family to come and save him, but he decided against it. Ben supposed he had always had these suicidal feeling bottled up inside of him; he would just continuously chose to ignore it. Now that he had finally gotten it done and over with, he was at peace with himself. Plus, Ben assumed too much blood had been lost anyway. Though Reginald could work miracles if he wanted to, Ben decided he would prefer his siblings find him dead than watch him die right in front of their eyes.

Ben could feel his body shutting down. He knew it was over before it happened. Memories Ben had long forgotten bubbled their way to the surface, flashing before him like slides on a projector. "I love you guys," Ben whispered, knowing exactly who those four particular words were meant for. They were for his siblings, the only people who ever cared about him, protected him, and the only ones who had ever made the Umbrella Academy feel like home. As his vision darkened, a relaxed smile found its way to his face. "I'm coming Five."

* * *

Ben, you ok in there, buddy? You've been in there for a while." Klaus casually opened the door. "You-HOLY SHIT!" Klaus jumped back from the puddle of blood pooling around his feet. Panicked beyond belief, Klaus scanned every inch of the bathroom, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates when he found what he was looking for. "DIEGO COME QUICK!"

Diego sprinted to the direction of his brother's voice, hair tousled and shirt off. "WHAT! What is-" Diego stopped dead in his tracks, the concern on his face morphing into a look of horror. "Is that..."

Klaus gestured wildly at the unmoving body of their brother, his tear-filled eyes staring at Diego with dismay. "Diego, who's this?" He asked shakily, hands trembling.

Diego managed to tear his eyes away from the awful sight to look at his brother in confusion. "Klaus, what are you talking about?" He whispered, barely managing to keep his voice steady.

"I mean, who is that in our bathroom!" He shrieked, jumping behind Diego for protection. "And why does it look just like Ben?!" Klaus grabbed Diego's shoulder and spun him around until they were eye to eye. "Diego," he whispered, "who is that?"

"Klaus, turn around." Diego murmured, gently turning Klaus's head towards the gruesome scene. "That's not an intruder, Klaus." Diego's voice broke violently, and a single tear fell from his eye and trailed down his cheek. "That's Ben." Diego choked, grabbing a fistful of Klaus's shirt as if to keep himself steady. "That's our brother. "

There was a beat of silence before an explosion of emotion. "NO!" Klaus ripped his shirt from his brother's grasp, sending Diego tumbling to the ground in a mess of limbs and tears. "That is NOT Ben!" He scrambled back to the doorway like a frightened animal, panting heavily. "NOT OUR BEN." He insisted, voice starting to tremble. Klaus looked over to Diego for some form of reassurance, _any _reassurance. Klaus cast his gaze toward him, but instead of finding his cool and confident brother, all he saw was a sobbing, horrified beyond words, heartbroken teenager who was so distraught that he couldn't even hold himself upright, and that was when it hit him. Ben was _dead, _and he was never coming back.

Upon this realization, Klaus's brain shut down. Nothing mattered at that moment, nothing except the fact that his brother was dead, his sweet, innocent brother who had never wanted to do anything but good. It wasn't fair, hell, nothing that had ever happened to Ben was fair! He had said it himself, he had HATED the horrors, hated them more than almost anything in the world. Klaus slowly crawled his way over to the foot of the bathtub where Ben lay, broken, bloodied, and bruised. The troubled teen covered his mouth in horror with one hand while furiously raking his hand through his hair with the other, slicking his curls back with dark blood. "Ben..." He whispered, voice cracking violently as he pulled his dead brother into his lap. Klaus gripped Ben's blood-soaked uniform, slowly rocking back and forth on his knees. "Ben," Klaus started again, more tears running down his face. "I'm sorry," He choked, pulling Ben's head into his chest, cradling him as one would a baby. "I'm so so sorry...I love you."

Allison burst into the bathroom with Luther right on her heels. "Guys what's with all the scream-" She stopped dead in her tracks, almost sending Luther barreling into her. Allison's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the sight of her two brothers, one sobbing hysterically and one gingerly cradling Ben, sitting in the middle of a bathroom practically overflowing with blood.

"What...what happened here?" Luther asked quietly, delicately making his way over to Klaus.

Klaus whipped his head around violently to glare at Luther, his eyes shining with tears, fury, and unimaginable loss. "What do you THINK happened asshole!" Klaus blinked fiercely, sending another waterfall of tears down his face.

Luther raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to say asshole anymore," he said quietly, "I thought we all agreed that word was reserved for Five and Five only."

"Luther..." Allison started, tears of her own beginning to stream down her face as she put the whole scene together. Luther waved her off and turned back to Klaus, who now looked even more furious than before.

"Don't you even DARE say Five's name around me," Klaus growled, hugging Ben's body tighter. "You don't DESERVE IT!" The teen shot up from his kneeling position, sending Ben's limp body tumbling to the ground.

"Hey! Don't drop-"

"SHUT UP LUTHER!" Klaus wailed, the pain in his voice clear as day. "JUST SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH FOR ONCE AND STOP PRETENDING! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT US, YOU NEVER HAVE AND YOU NEVER WILL." Klaus shoved an accusing finger in Luther's face. "ALL YOU'VE EVER WANTED IS TO IMPRESS DEAR OLD DAD. YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING TO GET HIS ATTENTION OR APPROVAL, _ANYTHING._ YOU NEVER REALLY UNDERSTOOD FAMILY; YOU NEVER HAD," Klaus gestured angrily around the room at his remaining siblings, "WHAT WE HAD, OKAY?! WE WOULD LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER, PROTECT EACH OTHER, _LOVE _EACH OTHER! AND CLEARLY, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE! YOU KILLED BEN YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD, AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU SIDED WITH THE PHYSCO SCIENTIST, WHO KIDNAPPED, ABUSED, AND TORTURED US!" Klaus stared into Luther's horrified eyes. Finally, he understood what had happened. "If you hadn't been there," Klaus whimpered, "cheering that sad excuse for a father on, then maybe Ben wouldn't have committed suicide. Maybe he would've been able to take the pain. But no." Klaus choked, lowering his voice to nothing but a whisper. "It's your fault." Klaus shot a furious look at his now weeping brother, feeling a **_pang _**of regret before shrugging it away. Ben. Was. DEAD. And NOTHING else mattered at that moment.

Nothing.

* * *

As soon as Klaus shut the door to his room, he immediately went straight to his dresser drawer, cursing all the way. "Where is it where is it! Shit shit shit shit SHIT!" Klaus frantically searched his underwear drawer, a smile devoid of emotion spreading across his face as he felt the familiar feel of a plastic bag in his fingertips. "Thank god." He whispered, releasing a deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding. The teenage boy lifted the bag to his nose, a lazy smile appearing on his face as he did so. "Drugs, what would I do without you," Klaus muttered. In that one plastic baggie, there were enough drugs to keep Klaus 'out of it' for at least a year. But now? Klaus planned to take them all at once.

"I'm coming Ben," he whispered, sobbing ever so quietly. "There's no point anymore. Luther and Allison don't care about anything but each other. Diego's become almost as bad as them since the disappearance, Five is GONE, and you..." Klaus's breath hitched in his throat. He let out a small whimper before continuing, "and you're dead." Klaus's voice broke as he collapsed into tears. "I'm sorry!" He yelled, thrusting his head up at the sky. "I'm so so so so so _sorry, _Ben!" The boy dug his head into the carpet, letting the shag stifle his sobs. "I love you," he whispered.

"Don't be sorry." Klaus's tear-stained face shot up from the carpet, his mouth making a big 'O' of surprise. Ben smiled at Klaus. Of course, he was looking a little more transparent than usual but other than that Ben seemed good as new. "If anything, I should be sorry." Ben gazed sadly at the cuts on his arms, which Klaus hadn't noticed in the initial shock of seeing his brother again. "I did this to myself, not any of you. It was a rash decision, and I know it was stupid but please, Klaus, you've got to understand that it wasn't worth it. At all." Ben glanced pointedly at the open bag of drugs on his brother's bed. "Don't do anything stupid."

"BEN!" Klaus sputtered, a humongous smile emerging onto Klaus's face. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

Ben smiled warmly. "You know it!" There was a brief pause before Ben spoke up again. "And for what it's worth, Klaus, I love you too."

* * *

_I remeber the Umbrella Academy saying they blamed Luther for Ben's death, so I just incorporated a little bit of that in there with Klaus's screaming XD. Plus, I jsut hate him in general so like ya know. Haters gonna hate XD. If I'm being honest with myself, I think this might be one of the worst chapter's I've ever written XDXD, just because I can't truly capture the pain someone feels from a seeing a loved one die into mere words, but I tried my best and people wanted it and you gotta give them what they want, right? XD Anyway, I'm sorry for being a horrible person and keeping you guys waiting for so long. I truly am a monster XD. Anyway, please please please PLEASE leave a review (preferably nice :)) and tell me if you have any requests you would like to see! I have a LOT of them! Anyway, thanks guys and gals! Peace outttttttt! LOVE YA! HAPPY SUMMER_


	5. Battered and Bruised

_Hey everyone! This has taken forever, and I feel like an awful person for making y'all wait so long. I know I HATE IT when my favorite stories don't get updated at all. I told myself that I would never be THAT author, but I guess we can't all keep our promises. Anyway, this chapter was requested a long time ago to _ _Bookworm105616, although it's dedicated to my friend PinkAtHart. Hi! How have you been? :) Anyway, enjoy some Vanya!_

**Disclaimer: If I owed Umbrella Academy it would have a season 4 by now**

**This is based on the Netflix adaptation of the series****, not the comic books**

**Double Disclaimer: Cover art isn't mine. I take no responsibility for it or the characters, only the story. **

**Summary: Just some Vanya moments with each of her siblings.**

**All kids are 12**

**Remember, these are all UNRELATED one-shots. I know I already did a story about how Diego got his scar, but I figured "what the heck" and I decided to do it for this one too, although it doesn't play a huge part. **

* * *

Vanya was 12 when she had her first panic attack. It had happened during one of her sibling's missions, and a particularly nasty one at that. It had been one of their first. As much has Vanya had begged a pleaded to go, Sir Reginald Hargreeves had not relented, calling her the usual degrading names and throwing a handful insults her way before he became uninterested in her again. This was nothing new; it was practically an everyday occurrence at this point. However, that didn't make hearing all of those things any easier. With a light frown, Vanya took a few steps back from her father and let him tend to his other children. His _better _children.

This mission took place near an abandoned ghost town on a cliffside, though that was all Vanya knew. She was never let in on the details of things, and she knew better than to go snooping around or bothering Reginald about silly little things like what her siblings were getting into or whether they would come back alive or not. You know, stupid things. Her brothers and sister had left soon after that, sending warm grins and excited little waves her way. She always tried her hardest to smile back, but it never really reached her eyes. No matter the circumstance, Vanya could never shake the feeling of impending doom whenever her siblings left on a mission. Try as she might to focus on something, anything else, her mind always, _always,_ wandered back to the safety of her family. And she hated it. Vanya practically held her breath every time her siblings were out fighting crime or rescuing people. It was only when they came home, dawning proud smiles and sparkling eyes that she could then, and only then, she could let go of the huge knot in her chest.

However, this time was different.

This time, the knot became too much.

Hours. It had been hours since Vanya's siblings had left for the cliffside, and Vanya knew something was wrong. Reginald had started giving her strange looks from across the room, where he was standing out on the balcony over the massive buildings around him. Occasionally, Vanya would steal a glance over her shoulder to see her adoptive father staring at her with furrowed bushy eyebrows and a curious look plastered on his face. It was like he was studying her, trying to figure something out. Every time Reingald met Vanya's eyes, he would grumble something under his breath, readjust his monocle, and turn back toward the skyling. As if that wasn't enough, Reginald had started checking his pocketwatch way too frequently for Vanya's comfort.

"Something's wrong, isn't it." Vanya's voice sliced through the tension and silence of the room. There was no response from the older man, just a low grumble of acknowledgment. However, Vanya wasn't going to give up so easily. "

"You know you can tell me if something's wrong." Vanya puffed out her chest and swiveled around in her chair. "I can handle it, you know."

"No, you can't," Reginald sent an annoyed glance over at the girl and flicked his hand at her as if she was nothing more than an annoying pest. "And nothing's wrong. So can you please do me a favor and be quiet so I can think?"

"Wha- I can handle bad news!" Vanya stared incredulously at the man standing across from her. "I'm just as old as them, you know, and just as mature, if not mature...er." Vanya's eyes traveled down to the pocketwatch in Reginald's hand. It was only then that her brain registered the beads of sweat on his palms and the nervous tapping of his fingers on the engraved case of the item.

Vanya carefully crept up to where her father was standing and tapped him lightly on the back. "Dad?"

"VANYA!" Reginald's voice echoed off the rooftops, reaching the ears of Grace in the kitchen and pedestrians on the street alike. Vanya quickly scrambled back, falling on her butt as she tried to do so. "You may be the same age, but you are NOT as mature as them, and you most definitely could NOT handle it if SOMETHIGNWAS WRONG!" The older man kept his eyes on the departing sun, the light that was once flooding the room, diminishing rapidly. His head cocked slightly toward Vanya, acknowledging her presence but not caring either way. "You're siblings have seen things that you COULDN'T EVEN IMAGINE. THEY EXPERIENCED THINGS BEYOND OUR COMPREHENSION, AND THEY CAN DO EXTRAORDINARY THINGS IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE. AND WHAT C"N YOU DO?" These words were nothing new to Vanya. She could probably recite the whole speech by heart at this point. All she did was stare wide-eyed at the grey-haired bastard she called her father.

"WELL?!" Reginald yelled. "WHAT. CAN. YOU. DO?!"

"Nothing." Vanya's voice was quiet but steady, and she prided herself on that.

"LOUDER!" Reginald yelled again. His fingers were tightening on the pocket watch, and the glass protecting the little clock was getting dangerously close to breaking.

"Nothing." She muttered again. As soon as Reginald started yelling, she knew for sure that something was wrong. He tended to do this, take his frustration and anger out on other people instead of having to deal with it himself. That didn't make it fair, but at least Vanya could try and prepare herself emotionally for when her siblings walked through the large wooden doors to the Academy.

"LOUDER!" Reginald yelled again, squeezing his watch so hard that little spiderwebs had started to appear on the glass.

"NOTHING!" Vanya screamed, scooting back further away from her father.

"EXACTLY! AND THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE. NOTHING!"

Vanya did a double-take. That was a new line added to the script, and she wasn't quite sure she liked it. He had never called her _nothing _before. Not even on his worst day had he done that. Vanya's lip quivered slightly, but no tears fell. They didn't have time too, for, at that moment, the considerable **BANG **of the front doors being opened and the flurry of footsteps that followed sent Vanya and Reginald sprinting down the stairs. Despite the circumstances, Vanya couldn't help but smile. Her siblings would make everything ok because they were always ok. Always. They had to be.

Oh, boy, was she wrong.

* * *

Vanya stopped cold at the top of the massive stairwell, any trace of happiness disappearing from her face instantly. Reginald came sprinting behind Vanya, and nearly barreled into her before sidestepping at the last moment and rushing down the stairs to get to his battered and bruised children. Vanya wanted to look away from the awful sight, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't divert her gaze from the awful view in front of her.

Allison was the least bodily injured. She had a split lip, a massive bruise on her cheek, and tiny little cuts riddled her palms and arms.

Ben was covered from head to toe in blood, but Vanya suspected that a majority of it didn't belong to him. However, his shirt was split open, revealing his stomach covered in ugly purple and black blotches. Vanya doubted Ben could breathe without agonizing pain.

Klaus could barely stand straight. Vanya didn't know if it had to do with the excessive amount of blood seeping through his leather leggings or the noticeable bump above his eyebrow. His right arm was bent at an unnatural angle, and he was doing everything he could not to jostle it and cause any more agony for himself. Vanya almost vomited then and there, but she managed to keep it together.

Vanya's eyes traveled over to Five, and her face scrunched up in a visible display of discomfort and crippling worry. The entire top half of Five's uniform had been ripped clean off, including his mask. A humongous cut covered almost his full chest. The gash had been bandaged in a hurry. Vanya could tell because blood was seeping through the gauze and trickling down Five's stomach and onto his pants.

Luther didn't look too bad to Vanya, but it was what he was carrying that almost made Vanya's heart stop. It was a body, a body almost completely covered in blood. Diego lay limp and unmoving in Luther's arms. A massive piece of rock protruded from his side, and his chest was slippery with blood. However, that wasn't even the worst part. The front of Diego's head was almost completely split open, and it was bleeding profusely. A small pool had already developed at Luther's feet. The blond boy looked up helplessly at Reginald, and help Diego out to him.

"Help him." He gasped.

Reginald scanned Diego up and down before doing as instructed. Typically, the man would've yelled at Luther for telling _him _what to do, but these were extreme circumstances, and desperate situations call for strange measures.

As soon as Diego was out of sight, a tidal wave of information slammed Vanya. Her brain tried to register what was happening, but it just refused to.

"This can't be happening." She muttered quietly, stumbling backward into the wall behind her. The world was spinning, spinning very, very fast. And then there was darkness.

* * *

"Vanya?"

"Allison?" the brunette shot up, knocking heads with all 5 of her brothers, who just happened to be standing over her.

"Ohhhhhh, dudeeeeee." Diego stumbled back dramatically, plowing into Klaus and Five, sending both of them sprawling.

"Asshole." Five muttered from under his brother, doing his best to suppress a smile. Klaus let out a small giggle and rolled over so his stomach was on the floor. Propping his head up in hands, Klaud batted his eyelashes aggressively at Vanya. Diego followed in suit, while Five just lay helplessly between the two.

"What's up, sis?"

"Wha-" That was all Vanya could get out before she burst into tears, causing all of the Hargreeves children to flinch. Violent displays of emotion weren't standard in their household. Nevertheless, the young girl blubbered on. "I saw all of you guys beat up, and then I saw Diego and all the blood and bruises, and I just..." Vanya broke down into another set of tears again, and this time she was met by six pairs of open arms, all scooping her up for a hug.

"Shhhhhh, it's ok." An uncanny sense of calm set in at the sound of Allison's voice, and it wasn't just because of her ability. It was because she was her sister, and she was here, hugging her and loving her unconditionally. Vanya smiled softly. Her siblings were bruised and beat to hell, but in their heart, they somehow managed to find it in them the strength to comfort their annoying, average, number seven. And she loved them for it.

Vanya pulled away from the embrace, raising a questioning eyebrow at her brothers and sister. "Wait, how are you all ok?" She turned toward Diego."And how are you...not dead!" That was putting it bluntly, and Vanya knew it, but she needed answers. Nothing was adding up.

"You had a panic attack." Luther put in. "A pretty severe one too."

Five raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You've been out for about a day." He bit his lip. "We were worried."

Vanya stared incredulously at her siblings. "But...you guys were torn apart! Like, literally!"

Klaus smirked. "What'd I tell ya? Daddy dearest has some pretty freaky secrets. Not even 24 hours ago, I had a broken arm and now..." Klaus flexed his fist lightly. "It's fine, aside from a little soreness."

Diego stepped forward, offering his little bit of input. "Yeah, man, same here. My head is pounding like crazy, but I got this badass scar to show for it." For the first time, Vanya noticed the thin line running across Diego's face.

Vanya hid her head in her hands. "I can't believe this...this shouldn't be possible. A normal person can't heal that fast." Vanya was close to hysteria. "Impossible! And what about my panic attack! I thought they were only supposed to last a couple of minutes. Why did I wake up a DAY later!"

"We don't know," Ben said, finally entering the conversation. "We don't know the answer to either of those questions." He scanned the room. "But, I can tell you one thing. We sure as hell are NOT normal people, nonetheless a normal family." He put his arm around Vanya and gestured for the others to do the same.

Vanya gave a small, soft smile. "Thanks, guys." She whispered. "For everything."

"Of course." Five replied. And that was where they stayed, huddled in Vanya's cramped room under the starlight flooding through the windows, savoring this moment for all it was worth. And in a place like the Umbrella Academy, a moment like these was worth the world.

* * *

_Didja like it? I really hope you did! I did this at like 12:30 am so give me props XD. Anyway, leave requests for further chapters and leave reviews! They make my day. Thanks and byeeeeee!_


End file.
